The Crow & The Butterfly
by SadisticManiac
Summary: E no fim de tudo, o assassino não era tão insensível, e o detetive não tão inocente. / K plus por via das dúvidas / Não sei fazer review socorr
1. Prólogo

Ahhh! Consegui!  
Tô tentando escrever essa fic faz anos e finalmente consegui terminar a maior parte dela!  
Ficou ruim, mas consegui (?)

O título foi tirado de uma musica do **Shinedown**. porque tem a ver com os personagens e pans.

Enfim! Sem mais enrolação! tanananãaaa ~

* * *

**Death Note e Another Note não me pertencem. Todos já sabem, mas né.**

* * *

_- PRÓLOGO -_

O dia era claro quando L desceu do carro e contemplou a fachada do prédio do hospital no centro de Los Angeles. Era um prédio branco e visivelmente antigo. Uma recém-mãe saia com seu bebê quando o detetive entrou no local e se dirigiu à recepção. Olhou em volta enquanto a recepcionista mexia em alguns papéis, sentindo o clima mórbido que só um hospital ou um cemitério poderiam favorecer. Não demorou até que uma enfermeira aparecesse e o conduzisse até um dos quartos, deixando-o lá e dizendo para avisar caso precisasse de algo. L esperou ela se afastar e suspirou antes de entrar no cômodo, se arrependendo imediatamente de dizer à Watari que preferia ir sozinho visitar Beyond Birthday.  
Já havia uma semana que B fora pego, chegando em estado crítico ao hospital por conta das queimaduras de terceiro grau em várias partes do corpo. L imaginou que uma semana foi um bom tempo de descanso e recuperação, mas também tinha certeza que mesmo com tanto tempo para pensar, B não se arrependeria do que fez.  
O detetive entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, parando ao lado do leito onde Beyond parecia adormecido. Observou as manchas escuras em seu rosto e braços, onde a pele queimada fora substituída por outra após as operações. Observou também as falhas na cabeça do outro, onde nunca mais voltaria a crescer cabelo. O silêncio no quarto era tão absoluto que se assustou quando a voz de Beyond o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Espero que tenha trazido flores.

Beyond abriu os olhos, fitando L com as orbes vermelhas que nunca abandonavam o brilho, mas que agora carregavam um tom de melancolia.  
L respondeu, mantendo a habitual monotonia na voz.

- Eu lamento. Vou me lembrar da próxima vez.

- Oh... – B suspirou num desapontamento fingido e fechou os olhos novamente antes de continuar, divertido – Mas é uma surpresa agradável te ver por aqui, L.

- Você me odeia tanto assim? – Ignorou as palavras do outro, levando o polegar aos lábios, mordendo a ponta da unha de leve. Beyond ficou quieto, então resolveu prosseguir – A ponto de matar três pessoas e querer tirar sua própria vida. Você deve realmente me odiar.

A voz serena de L irritava Beyond, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Tentava não demonstrar sua irritação nem por um segundo. Além do mais, ali já não haviam mais motivos para ser tão explosivo. Beyond reconhecia isso.

- Mas não sei o que fiz para que me odiasse tanto. – O detetive insistia.

E então Beyond finalmente respondeu, sem mais o tom divertido na voz. Sem mais a infantilidade e sarcasmo característico.

- Não foi a mim que você fez algo.

Agora foi a vez de L ficar em silêncio, confuso, e a vez de B prosseguir.

- Eu sei que se lembra de A.

- Sim. Era um aluno excepcional.

Beyond abriu as pálpebras, respondendo com o mesmo tom monótono que L usava.

- Você o matou.

O silêncio voltou a tomar conta do cômodo. L recuou meio passo ao sentir o peso dos olhos de B sobre si. O assassino carregava um semblante calmo, mas seus olhos carregavam uma fúria que poucos homens saberiam controlar. Por mais que tentasse, L não conseguiu esconder com tanta facilidade o medo que sentiu naquele momento.

- É por isso que te odeio.

- É realmente uma pena. Alguém tão brilhante como você se deixar levar pela loucura.

Beyond sorriu ao ver L se virar e ir até a porta do quarto em passos lentos. Orgulhou-se de si mesmo por deixar o detetive tão alterado. Alguém tão imponente agora ali, tão frágil, como uma criança com medo do escuro.

- Não quer ficar e ouvir a história, detetive? Ou tem medo de descobrir que você não tem as mãos assim tão limpas?

Beyond riu baixo e aumentou o sorriso ao ver L se virar para ele outra vez.

- Me conte então. Vai ser mais fácil provar sua completa insanidade.

* * *

êêê  
É, coloquei pouco, porque se ninguém quiser ler, pra quê vou continuar escrevendo né? haha q

Enfim, então deixe reviews contrutivas (tipo, não precisa só falar que tá uma bosta, explica o motivo) ou se vale a pena eu continuar escrevendo.

Então até o próximo capítulo (ou não?)


	2. Chapter 1

Demorei mas postei :D  
Peço desculpas pela demora... Mas finalmente saiu! Divirtam-se

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 1_

A Whammy's House era um lugar calmo apesar da quantidade de crianças por ali. Principalmente no inverno, quando a maioria dos órfãos se limitava a ficar nos quartos ou na biblioteca. Alguns poucos corriam lá fora, ignorando as broncas de Roger para que saíssem da chuva. Roger era o diretor do orfanato e aparentava ser bem mais velho do que realmente era. Reclamava constantemente que sua perda de cabelo era culpa das crianças. Roger as odiava, largaria o emprego se não tivesse tanta consideração por Watari, dono do local e amigo antigo de Roger. Mas havia alguém a quem Roger nunca se dirigia. E se o fizesse, procurava limitar ao máximo o numero de sílabas proferidas.  
O medo que Roger tinha de mim era claramente visto em seus olhos por qualquer um que morava por ali.

E eu podia me lembrar, como se tivesse sido ontem, minha chegada ao orfanato, assim como me lembro da conversa que ouvi enquanto esperava no corredor. As vozes abafadas pela porta da sala do diretor:

_- Ele é um menino normal, Roger. E precisa de ajuda. – A voz calma de Watari repetia por volta da terceira vez, tentando acalmar o outro._

_- Ele não é normal! – Roger falava alto, agitado. – Aqueles olhos! Eu já tenho problemas o suficiente! Nem a família o quis._

_- Ele vai ficar. É só um garoto, o que pode acontecer? L vai adorá-lo._

Um garoto. Não era o que parecia.  
Mas eu já havia me acostumado a ser tratado como um animal selvagem. Exceto por minha mãe, e creio que, se não fosse por ela, eu provavelmente estaria nesse lugar mais cedo.

Algum tempo depois eu tinha um quarto e um estranho apelido de B, junto com a informação de que eu era excepcionalmente inteligente e que o maior detetive do mundo teria orgulho de mim. Não vou dizer que ser mundialmente conhecido era meu maior sonho então nunca me entusiasmei com a ideia.

Sempre fui uma criança quieta e permaneci assim mesmo no orfanato. Aprendi logo que cheguei que continuaria sendo tratado da mesma forma como sempre fui. O medo concreto, quase apalpável da maioria e o desprezo dos mais corajosos. Mas eu não os culpava, reconhecia minha deficiência.

Minha lembrança mais antiga era certamente os apelos de meu pai. Dizia que eu devia ser levado ao médico, ou deixado na porta de alguém de que pudesse me garantir uma vida melhor. Minha mãe retrucava, dizendo que eu era especial. Os anos se passaram e minha dificuldade para distinguir cores e minhas perguntas como "Que números são esses, mamãe?" só faziam minha família se afastar cada vez mais. Foi com a morte de meus pais que descobri o significado de tais números. A única coisa que me intrigava era o fato de eu nunca poder ver meu nome e meus números. Por mais que eu olhasse no espelho ou em fotos.  
Claro, nenhum outro membro da família queria admitir que eu estava na árvore genealógica. Diziam que era minha culpa, eu amaldiçoara meus pais. Diziam que minha mãe deu a luz ao demônio por não se manter pura até o casamento. Demorei alguns anos para entender, mas não fiquei surpreso quando aconteceu. Como eu disse, desde cedo me acostumei a ser um nada, a não ser a cópia de um detetive cujo ego parecia bem exagerado.

Mas então aconteceu. Como um sonho que se torna realidade. Uma prece ouvida.  
Um ano depois, conheci Aksel Aurich.

Fez frio naquela tarde de julho e eu gostava do calor da biblioteca. Também gostava de como lá era vazio. Vez ou outra eu lia, mas não nego que na maioria das vezes eu virava as páginas de Allan Poe enquanto minha mente pensava em coisas bem mais atuais.  
O tempo custava a passar, mas eu continuava ali até pouco antes do jantar, quando eu ia para meu quarto antes de descer a escadaria até a cozinha. Nunca descobri o motivo desse meu hábito. Era como se eu quisesse ter certeza de que tudo estava no lugar. Mas naquele fim de tarde havia algo a mais.

Os quartos eram para dois, mas eu sempre estive sozinho. Não vou reclamar, eu gostava assim. Eu sabia que ninguém lá iria gostar da minha companhia e ter um quarto só para mim era um alívio tanto meu quanto dos outros. Desse jeito eu não precisaria incomodar ninguém. Às vezes eu pensava que era Roger quem havia me dado essa pequena regalia. Apesar de muitas vezes a segunda cama a poucos passos da minha me causar uma solidão, era um sentimento efêmero.

Até hoje consigo me lembrar de quando abri a porta de meu aposento naquele fim de tarde e me deparei com a mala naquela cama vazia. Não coloquei o pé para dentro. A fração de segundo que gastei olhando aquela mala foram para mim, minutos. Não pude deixar de voltar meio passo e me certificar de que eu entrava no quarto certo. Foi então que ouvia voz atrás de mim, soava um tanto simpática, mas baixa, tímida.

- Você deve ser B.

O dono da mala, pensei comigo. Ninguém que morasse tempo o suficiente ali se dirigiria a mim com tanta boa vontade. Me virei em direção a voz para responder. O garoto parecia ser mais novo que eu, tanto pela estatura quanto pela aparência. Vendo-o de longe, eu o confundiria com uma garota. Seu sorriso e gestos tinham uma delicadeza que muitas mulheres deixam de ter.

- Sim, sou eu. - Eu tentava soar neutro. Apesar de ter perdido todas as esperanças de me dar bem com alguém, não era de minha natureza ser mal educado, mas parecer amigável era algo que eu não sabia fazer muito bem. Torci para que ele não notasse meu olhar curioso sobre a cabeça dele, onde as letras e numero dançavam. Tentei disfarçar minha surpresa ao notar como o numero era curto. Menores que o de Roger.

- Desculpe ter entrado no quarto sem sua autorização. O diretor praticamente m e empurrou para dentro. – Riu tímido, me estendendo a mão. – Eu sou A. Aparentemente...

Fiquei atônito com o gesto do outro. Era-me incomum ver sorrisos que não de escárnio, marcados pela crueldade infantil dos outros por ali. Apesar do meu excesso de desconfiança, havia algo em A - talvez sua pouca expectativa de vida – que me impedia de pensar que ele poderia me causar mal. Talvez fosse a forma como olhava para mim. Me olhava nos olhos como se não se importasse, como se entendesse.

Sorri de volta, mais tímido do que ele, apertando sua mão.

- Sou B. Pode ficar à vontade, o quarto também é seu agora.

* * *

eeee  
Não quero fazer capítulos muito longos porque sei que fica chato de ler :/  
E Juro que não é yaoi q  
Até a próxima, vou tentar não demorar tanto haha

Não esqueçam das críticas contrutivas ;*


End file.
